pretty_cure_fanseriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Yukimura Aiko
Yukino Aiko (雪乃愛子 Yukino Aiko) is the lead Cure in Prism Pretty Cure!. She is a 13 year old girl, who is energetic and isn't afraid to help others. Her Cure form is Cure Infinity (キュアインフィニティKyua Infiniti). Although she is a so called PERFECT, she is a klutz rarely only seen by Ichiro. Her catchphrase is "Love is Happiness!" (愛は幸福である Ai Wa Kōfukudearu) She seems lonely at times. At the start of the series she is a transfer student at Yusei Middle School on her sixth day. Appearance In her civilian form, Aiko has long light pink hair with straight side bangs, with her hair tied in a side pony tail held with a blue ribbon. At many times you when you see Aiko with her hair let down she looks a little different. When let down her hair reaches to her hips. She has dark pink eyes. Her casual winter outfits consist of a light pink, baggy long sleeve t-shirt with three dark pink streaks at the middle, a small blue heart at the corner, a yellow ruffled skirt, white thigh-high stockings, and pink sport shoes. Her casual summer outfit consist of a light pink long short sleeve dress, with dark pink or red lace on the shoulder pad, a thin bow underneath the chest, white stocking, and yellow shoes. As Cure Infinity, Aiko's hair becomes longer all the way to her knees, changes to a shiny bright shade of pink, her hairstyle changes to a side ponytail but with mostly all her hair let down, and two strands of hair sticking out to the sides. Her eyes also become a brighter shade of pink. On the right side of her head that consist of her side ponytail, is held with a heart shaped barrette with long white ribbons, and a shiny pink heart jewel. She wears two pink circle earrings, a small dark pink choker, golden bracelets, pink & magenta knee-high boots with orbs tied around the ankle, and white thigh-high socks. She has a pink, white and yellow coloured dress, with a X thread design, a dark pink cape that stops at her chest and a golden heart pendent that is attached to the bow at her chest that connects the cape. Her back of her top is a bright pink bow, and her skirt has a pink & white frilly layer underneath it. On her right side hangs the Prism Commune. Personality Aiko is a first year at Yusei Middle School, and is the school's titled 'PERFECT'. She is a bright and easy going girl that excels at sports and studies. She is popular at school even with her own fan club, yet tends to be alone. When people are troubled, sad, or need a slight bit of help, she voluntarily helps to solve the problem. She is childhood friends with Suzuki. Aiko has a amazing singing voice, usually singing her own special song when alone. She is a cheerful, happy-go-lucky, and energetic person who doesn't care at all what happen to her. Such as when she saves Ichiro at the park from a Kurayami and lets him live at her house, free willingly. Excluding the fact that he was a total stranger and was the Prince of the enemy. But Aiko feels lonely at times, causing her to hide her true feelings. Aiko is somewhat of a klutz rarely seen only by Ichiro. She is extremely open and friendly to the existence of the fairy mascots like Cake, monsters like the Kurayami, her transformation as a legendary warrior, Precure, and the not-human Ichiro Kage. And at the start of the series it was confirmed that Aiko was given 5 consecutive late slips, before the fairies and Ichiro came. History Becoming a Cure One day, when Aiko was walking to school she runs into Cake and the fairies, making her the first Cure to encounter the fairy. She met Cake when he and the others literally crashed into her, seemly arriving to earth at the time. The bag the dog-like fairy held had a jewel that responded to Aiko, changing into the Cure Icon. After openly welcoming the fairies Aiko finally noticing that she was going to be late for school. She brings the fairies with her and meet Suzuki at the front gates. After school Aiko stopped by at the park talking to the fairies, not noticing the Kurayami appearing. The Kurayami aims a rocket at her. But out of nowhere Ichiro pushes her out of the way and is attacked. The monster was ordered to grab Ichiro by Miseria. While Aiko picks up a couple of rocks and starts attacking the Kurayami, in response the monster chases after her. Cake asks Aiko to yell "Prism Set". She transformed and became Cure Infinity for the first time. While fighting the monster Infinity's attacks didn't work, Cake then told her to use her special move. Infinity faced the monster conserving all her energy. Suddenly the pendent on her jacket shot out a ripple of glistening hearts. Cure Infinity used the power to make Angle Heart and blast it at the Kurayami, purifying it and it fades away. In replace of the monster a middle school girl sat sleeping on the ground with a Jewel Heart floating above her, it duplicated and disappeared within her pendent. Having successfully obtained their first loving energy. Miseria fled and the sky turned back to normal, luckily no people were there. Aiko tends to Ichiro at her place, while listening to Cake and the fairies about their homeland and the Prince. After seeing Ichiro in a tight situation she offers him to live at her house. Relationships * Suzuki Haruko: Is Aiko's childhood friend since kindergarden, when Aiko defended Suzuki from a bunch of bullies, saying that her cakes were awful. Ever since Suzuki is always by her side and is very loyal. But is a bit overprotective. Either way they both have a very special bond, and are the best of friends. * Ichiro Kage: A boy who Aiko saved at the park and is living with her. They have become close friends since the start of the first episode. Aiko has taken a very nice liking to Ichiro, seeing that she is often spending and helping him out. She is also admires Ichiro to a view of him taking on the title 'PERFECT', along with her. * Akemi Yukino and Rei Yukino: Aiko's parents who own a hospital and work 24/7 as doctors. Dispite being constantly alone without her parents and older brother, Aiko tries to stay strong and let her parents continue with work. In the past her parent both teaches her all kinds of skills, telling her to also love and care for others. * Ryuu Yukino: 'Is Aiko's older brother in Yusei High School, he was taking a long field trip to America for a soccer game before Ichiro came. When he was younger Ryuu always took care of his sister, being the overprotective type. But being away for soccer games and work hours he began to spend less time with her. Aiko admires her brother but misses him a lot when he is not home. * 'Cake: Cake is a dog-like fairy mascot and Aiko's transformation partner. * Aoi Kawasaki: 'Is the student council treasurer at Yusei Middle School. Who heard about Aiko and meets her when Aiko helps the student council. They become very close, but Aoi is generally worried about Aiko in ways she acts as the grown up if the group. * 'Ren Hamada: '''Is Aiko's new friend, who accidentally tried to prank her. After that Ren becomes interested in Aiko and they began to talk more. Ren is also impressed with Aiko's sport skills and often plays against her as a rival. She is also very excited when Aiko is offered to help the softball team. Cure Infinity '''The infinite heart, bursting with love! Cure Infinity! 無限の心、愛にあふれ！インフィニティを治す! Mugen no kokoro, ai ni afure! Infiniti o naosu! Cure Inifinity '(キュアインフィニティKyua Infiniti) is the alter Pretty Cure ego of Yukino Aiko. Cure Infinity has the power of Love and Snow. She is represented by hearts, and her main colour is pink. She could transform by saying the transformation phrase, "Pretty Cure Prism Set!". She represents love. Transformation Sequence The Prism Commune opens, and Aiko places the Cure Icon in the home button. Aiko shouts "Pretty Cure Prism Set!" Then the small rode on top of the cell-phone device glows and she draws the shape of a heart with a sparkling light. And jumps right in, she is seen floating slowly out of a glowing pink light, except for the head. While she jumps around the sparkling light, her hair glows and grows drastically starting with her bangs, the bright pink long hair, side pony tail and accessories start to appear. Her dress and cape appears and her Prism Commune attaches itself to it. She then lands on the ground and introducing herself as Cure Infinity, posing afterwards. Attacks 'Angel Heart- is Cure Infinity's main attack, with incantation "Pretty Cure! Angel Heart!" (プリキュア！エンジェル·ハート！Purikyua! Enjeru· hāto!). When Cure Infinity activates her attack a ripple of pink energy burst around her. She aims the attacks creating a heart with her hands and peeking through the gap. Then, she releases the energy at her enemy. Etymology Aiko '''(愛子): From Japanese 愛 (ai) "love, affection" and 子 (ko) "child". Her name comes after her being the Cure of love. '''Yukino (雪乃): means To Be Like Snow as in "pure, innocent" or "white" in Japanese. Yukino's name is given because of her pure and innocent nature. And the meaning To Be Like Snow, is an example of how she tends to feel alone, despite her popularity. Along with her second power connected to snow. Songs Aiko's character has participated in a solo, throughout the series' episodes. * Snowy Heart Trivia * Cure Infinity is the first Cure to have her hairstyle change drastically. * Aiko is the second lead Cure to be good in both sports and studies. * Aiko is the twelfth Cure to be good at sports. * Out of all the Pretty Cure, Aiko is the third to be good at studies and sports in her school. * Aiko is the twelfth Pretty Cure to be excellent in academics. * She is the fifth Pretty Cure to represent love. * She is the second lead Cure to have long hair in her civilian form and Cure form. * Aiko is the second sporty Cure to have long hair. * She is the second lead Cure to live in a wealthy household. * She is the second lead to Cure to be thirteen years old, making her the youngest lead Cure. Category:Female Category:Pink Cures Category:Cures Category:Main Cures Category:Pretty Cure Category:Pretty Cure Fanseries Wiki Category:Series Category:Browse Category:Prism Pretty Cure! Category:Prism Pretty Cure! Characters Category:User:CureInfinity1 Category:Lead Cures